What it takes
by Pawpatrolguy
Summary: What does it take to break a dalmatian? And more importantly, what is the result? Marshall x Everest Chase x Skye PAIRINGS AND RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys... This is PawPatrolGuy and welcome to my first story. Sorry if its bad.

The man stepped out of the crowd. After getting the information needed, he quickly jogged downtown. The man was in his late forties, with 'white' skin, having an average build, black eyes, and black-and-grey hair. From downtown he then walked through a series of alleys and roads to an old, rotting barn. It's barely able to stand and had been nicknamed the "old Miller barn" since the departed owner of the barn had been suspected of dying in the barn. Doing a series of knocks, the door opened up with all the 'black demons' on standby. "Any news? The closest gangster asked, a hint of hope in his voice. "They think the dog ran away. And better yet is that they didn't mention anything about us-" the man voice was soon drowned out by cheers of joy. "-YET." The man finished. "Let's move 'em, we can't risk getting caught in this weak old barn with one of Adventure Bay's 'Precious Pets'. We need to move down south more." Suggested a thug. "I agree, but we'll be going past Adventure Bay again." " Ah, whatever. It's better than being sitting ducks." "Okay then, we move first thing tomorrow." And with that the man left the gathering…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

Nov. 16 2003 7:49 A.M.

"Get up." The deep voice began. "We need to move." And with that, he kicked the 3 month dalmatian pup and his and the two adults dalmatian beside the pup. Despite being locked up with no food and water, the dogs quickly rose to avoid getting beaten again, and the news of moving was good enough news to bring them hope. "Good, now get on ova the van." This time the voice is different, but nonetheless they followed. With the pup being aided by the mother, they limped toward the open hatch, the solid white inside intriguing the dogs. Around the van, some of the men from the conference were positioned on their bikes. Some armed with a 9mm on a holster, one had a sawn-off shotgun in his inside jacket pocket. The butt of the gun poking the ripped leather. The pack stopped behind the van, as if thinking something was wrong, the men behind them pointed their guns. Then very slowly the father lifted the pup up. Then they hopped in, closing the door before them as the last beams of light diminished and darkness filled the van.

Nov. 16 2003 2:56

Knock Knock Knock. Knock Knock Knock.

The pup's ears perked up. Lifting one eyelid open, he saw nothing but could hear just fine. "Hello sir, this is agent Crawfield, I'm here to do some checks at some of the vehicles going in and out of the Adventure Bay area. So could you please open up the back of your van for me?" "Uhhh…. Sure. I'll be right out, just go straight to the back, I just need to grab the keys." The deep voice replied. "Okay thank you for your time again." "No problem…. Have you seen my knife anywhere?" "Wacha talkin about nigga?" the familiar gangster voice replied. "Oh nevermind, I found it." "Sorry it took so long, my feet are just killing me today." "No problem, just open up the back so I can che-" The man stabbed the officers throat, and then threw her to the back of the van. BANG the van shook as the body slammed against it, slide to the floor, lifeless and covered in blood. Wiping the blood off the knife, he walked back to the van and drove off. Destroying a family and making a widow during those few minutes.

i

i So that was chapter 1 I hoped you guys liked it and I'll see you next time.


	3. Rescued

**Hey guys! This is PawPatrolGuy and I would just like to say thank you for all your support towards the story and thank you again to all those who reviewed. Your feedback is always great and I've also decided to make the chapters a lot longer. Enjoy!**

Ch. 2

November 16 2003 7:33 P.M.

"Sir, agent Crawfield was found dead around 5 minutes ago." A concerned voice whispered. The man wheeled his chair around to find an officer standing, holding a tan folder. "Where was he found?" "By the side of Hastings street, around 800 meters away from the Walnut street intersection." "Injuries?" The officer doubted reporting,, but he continued. "A cut at the throat, not sure how deep it is or what weapon was used, most information should be in this file." The officer's last words before shuffling out of the room. Sighing, the man in the chair wheeled turned back to look outside, watching the happy families walking by. _They all look happy, but I know one the will be in shock and grief soon…_ He then again wheeled around and opened the file.

Case 57291 – updated 16/10/03

Injuries: 3 inch deep, 1 inch wide, .5 centimeters long.

Suspected weapon(s): Combat knife

Suspected killer(s): Black Demons, Adam Johnson

End of case

 _The black demons? Aww fuck. Let's start with Adam Johnson first._ The man closed the file took one look at the photo on the side of his desk, featuring him, and an officer with Crawfield stitched on the left of his uniform. His first instinct was to throw the photo out in anger. But he had enough sense to stop himself. Grabbing the phone beside him he dialed in a number. He had to make a call.

November 16 2003 2:30 A.M.

"Okay boys, our objective is to attack this old barn." Do as little damage as you can to the structure but still remember your life is still in danger. Now suit up and avenge Crawfield. We clear?" "Yes sir." "Then let's get em!" the sheriff ordered as the men got in their trucks. Within 5 minutes, they reached the barn's driveway. But as a precaution, had parked their cars a kilometer away so the gang inside don't see the headlights. They slowly approached the barn, guns raised. Careful not to make a single sound they avoided any puddles and even going as far as to stop and wait for a minute if one steps on any. Eventually they reached the outside of the barn. Up on the roof were two guys who were having a drink. But they were easily taken care of. Inside the barn was 20 members in total. All carrying their guns and talking in small groups. It was clear they haven't been here for long, which was unfortunate. Nonetheless, the cops positioned themselves. Crouching behind some of the hay bails and old equipment inside the barn. After all were in their proper positions, one of them, clearly the chief, counted down using his fingers. 3.. 2.. 1.. The cops rose from their cover and opened fire releasing lead at their targets some died within the first few seconds of the assault. The luckier ones had meat shields covering them from the rain of bullets. Quickly realizing what was happening, they fired back, even going as far as to shooting back from under the bodies if possible, but as hard as they fought, they were eliminated, but those who surrendered lived. The carnage finished just under 30 minutes. Another 30 minutes was used to identify the gang, none of which were their leader. Angry, the chief ran to the nearest survivor and landed a square punch to his gut before lifting him by the collar. "Where is your leader?!" "H-he-he is over a-at the other barn." "What barn you motherfucker?!" "I don't know!" "Wrong answer!" the chief exclaimed before beating the gang again. "Now… Where is he?" "Joseph Al's barn! That crazy dairy farmer with that noisy teenager? That one! Just stop! Please!" With that, the chief dropped the thug. "Go over there, check if he's there, then come back. We'll attack once your back." He ordered some of his men. And to the rest: "The rest of you get ready. He's bound to have most of his men there and alerted."

November 16 2003 3:07 A.M.

They had already killed most of the gang, the rest were three guys pinned behind a concrete barricade in front of the barn and their leader, presumed to be inside the barn. _Its was just a matter of time and soon they will run out of ammo_ , the chief thought. _Hang on Bob Joe. We'll get you._

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Looks like they found us. Well, if I won't win, then you won't too." Bob Joe said before raising his gun at the pup. The 9mm glinting in the light, looking very intimidating. "No! MARSHALL!" The female dog cried as she lunged in front of the pup. BANG! The shot echoed ringing at Marshall's ear. "No! EMBER! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The male canine yelled, jumping over to his mate. "I-I l-l-ove you…" the female spoke before her body went limp. Unable to support life. "No… No…. NO! This is your fault!" Spinning around to look at the thug. "You will pay for this!" before lunging at him. The man took aim and fired. BANG! Before he could fire another, the dalmatian was already on top of him, biting at his hand and dropping the weapon. "Get off you mutt!" Using his free hand to punch the dog off and grabbing the weapon, took aim, "say your prayers, fucker." BANG! BANG! BANG! The adult reared back, spewing blood from his wounds and his mouth. Oily tears formed at Marshall's eyes "No!" "Now to finish you off…" checking his ammo and loading a new one, took aim.. BANG! The last shot went off and blood spew everywhere. The body fell near Marshall, head completely blown off. There, in front of Marshall was his owner, the chief himself. "Are you okay Marshall?" The chief ran over to the puppy. "M-m-m mom!" the puppy cried. "No!" "It's going to be alright…. It's going to be alright." The chief comforted the Marshall. The pup stopped crying shortly after. "Will I see them ever again?" the pup asked. "Yes. Yes you will."

That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun making this chapter and I'll see all in the next one. Cya!


	4. Announcement

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to the people who probably have been waiting for a really long time for a new chapter. But I'm closing this story down. I'm thinking about restarting this entire story, pretty much revamping it or leave it and the idea to any one else who wants to do this. If I have any more information, I'll update this post. But other than that, I'm leaving it with this announcement...**


End file.
